In general, a process of manufacturing a semiconductor chip includes a process of forming fine patterns on a wafer and a process of polishing the wafer and packaging the polished wafer so as to meet standards of a final apparatus. The packaging process includes: a wafer inspection process which inspects for defects of the semiconductor chip; a dicing process which cuts the wafer to make separated individual chips; a die-bonding process which attaches the separated chips to a mounting plate of a circuit film or a lead frame; a wire bonding process which connects a chip pad provided on the semiconductor chip and circuit patterns of the circuit film or the lead frame via an electrical connector such as a wire; a molding process which encloses an outer portion with an encapsulant so as to protect inner circuits of the semiconductor chip and other components; a trim process which cuts a dambar connecting leads; a forming process which bends the leads to have a desired shape; a finished product inspection process which inspects defects of a finished package; and the like.
Through the dicing process, individual chips which are separated from each other are manufactured from the semiconductor wafer in which a plurality of chips are formed. In a broad sense, the dicing process is a process of grinding a rear surface of the semiconductor wafer and cutting the semiconductor wafer along dicing lines among the chips to manufacture the plurality of individual chips which are separated from each other.
Meanwhile, according to miniaturization of electronic devices and an increase in memory capacity, recently, a multi-chip package technology in which semiconductor chips are vertically stacked has been largely used, and individual chips need to have thin thickness in order to stack many chips.
According to the thin semiconductor wafer as described above, when excessive power is applied at the time of separating an adhesive layer and a cohesive layer, there are problems in that the thin chip may be damaged, such that a pick-up ability in the dicing process may be deteriorated.